Jest
by Minatu-chan
Summary: Even pokemon trainers have to go to school, but their school life is much easier and fun. Full summary inside. Silver/OC and one-sided Blue *the guy*/OC... Enjoy! :D
1. Characters and Summary

**For starters, I don't own Pokemon. Now, for the summary. This chapter gives you your characters, grades. Blah.  
**

**Summary:  
**

**Iris just moved into the region where the most famous trainers in the world have all gather to go to... school. Everyone needs an education to succeed in life, but they also need experience. So, once a trainer turns 16, they enter school. They only go to this school for three years though, since they're already pretty knowledgeable to the Pokemon world.  
**

**Iris, however, hates to battle her pokemon, but she's placed in a class with an over enthusiastic trainer named Gold, who chases her around endlessly for a chance to battle her. She constantly runs from these situations that cause her to come into sights of her crush Blue (the guy), which then causes her to run into her worst nightmare, Silver. Plus, the fact that she has a terrible sense of direction does not help her at all.  
**

**Just your usual, high school girl with the occasional run-ins with boys.  
**

First Year Students:

Yellow

Gold

Silver

Erika

Iris (an OC)

Second Year Students:

Red

Blue

Green

Misty

Sabrina

Third Year Students

Crystal

Brock

Lance

Euisine

Marigold (an OC)

Teachers:

Blaine

Professor Oak

Nurse Joy **(yes, Brock will still love Nurse Joy)**

**The teachers mostly watch over the students when they have battles and teach them stuff, but that won't really be important in my story. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**This took me two days to type up because I have basically no computer time what-so-ever. Well, I hope it's enjoyable~ :D  
**

**_Disclaimer_- I don't own Pokemon.  
**

Chapter 1

"Hey, new kid! Battle me!" a boy, who wore a hat backwards and a pair of goggles, declared as I stepped into the classroom on my first day. I'd just moved here from another region. My dad never liked to live in one region for too long since my mom left. It was the middle of the semester, which annoyed me to no end because now everyone knew each other and there was a smaller chance of me making any friends. The boy challenging me held a pokeball in his right hand, prepared to battle. His pokemon was already out of the pokeball and staring me down.

"Umm... I don't even know your name?" I attempted a simple excuse to not battle him. I didn't reach for my pokeball, hoping we wouldn't have to fight. This boy was strange; he was literally challenging me out of no where.

"My name's Gold, now battle me!" he told me confidently. His aipom bounced on its tail, nodding its head in agreement. I bit my lip lightly, looking away from him with my eyebrows drawn together.

"I really don't want to fight..." I admitted bashfully. Strangers really made me nervous. I could barely look into those blazing eyes of his. I reached for my pokeball, knowing he wasn't going to give up.

"Gold, this isn't how you treat girls you like," an almost stoic voice said suddenly. I jumped in surprise as a blush flared up in my cheeks. I attempted to cover them with my cool hands nervously. _That boy can't like me! We just met!_

"Yeah right, Silver! There's no way in hell I'd like her!" Gold declared. My eyes widened in surprise as I felt ice flow through me, _Am I really that ugly?_

"Am I ugly?" I asked, staring at the ground before my. I released Kira, my absol, from his pokeball. He looked over the aipom before sitting down with a yawn, "It's not nice to insult people you don't know..."

"Alright! Let's battle!" Gold cheered excitedly, completely ignoring my words. His red haired friend gave him a look of disbelief.

"I don't think you should be that excited about this," he sighed.

"HEY! It's too early in the day to be battling!" a strict voice declared, from the classroom doorway. The girl had short, dark hair and wore a traditional shrine maid's outfit.

"Erika! You're spoiling my fun!" Gold whined in an extremely childish manner. I took my chance to call Kira back into his pokeball and piked up a heavy textbook. I threw it straight at his head, managing to knock him to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked,rubbing his head. I smiled as Erika burst into a laughter.

"Learn some manners!" I snapped angrily and plopped down into a desk with my back purposefully to him.

A few minutes later, a girl wearing a large hat entered the room. I vaguely recognized her, but I couldn't remember where from. Her face lit up when she saw me. Apparently, I hadn't changed a bit, but she definitely had.

"Iris! I haven't seen you in forever!" she cried, and then it hit me.

"Yellow!" I smiled happily, thankful for the familiar face. She hugged me, and we began to reminisce. I was so glad to see Yellow, and maybe, just maybe, school wouldn't be as terrible with her company.

X X X

After all of our classes, a battle broke out between two of my classmates. Yellow and I were still in the classroom, cleaning up. This was traditionally done by two or three of our classmates who were chosen at random. The windows to the classroom were wide open, so we could here every word of the challenge.

"Erika! I want to battle you!" the obvious voice declared. I knew all too well who the voice belonged to... Gold. I peered out the window and a few more words that I was unable to hear were exchanged. Erika was the one who stopped Gold from battling me earlier, which I was secretly thankful for. Hitting him in the head with a heavy textbook was a lot more satisfying anyway.

Erika apparently refused to battle him, which frustrated Gold to no end, so he challenged the red haired guy from my class to a battle. Then Yellow joined me in observing the spectacle that Gold had created.

"Oh, this battle should be interesting to watch. Gold and Silver are practically an even match," Yellow told me excitedly.

"So, the red head is Silver?" I asked, connecting the dots.

"Yeah, he has a sneasel," Yellow informed me. I nodded my head slightly as the two released their pokemon. _This school is ridiculous...They literally have pokemon battles left and right..._ Yellow laughed at my bewildered expression, and I pulled my eyes away from the battle.

"I'll take the trash out," I sighed, pulling the plastic bag out of the bin and replacing it. I didn't really feel like watching the two boys duke it out.

"Oh! I'll go with you!" Yellow called after me as I was exiting the classroom. She was about a foot shorter than me, so she appeared to be young enough to be out training her pokemon still.

"Sure," I agreed, and waited on her in the hallway. Then I saw him. He was probably the best looking guy I'd seen in the entire school. My step faltered, and I almost fell straight onto my face. A heavy blush colored my cheeks, and I fled the scene like a frightened pokemon.

"Ahh! Iris! Wait up!" Yellow cried. I turned a corner, and out of his sight. Yellow ran up to me with a look of exasperation.

"What was that about?" she asked, then it seemed to dawn on her, "Don't tell me... Blue scared you, didn't he?"

"Blue?" I inquired like an idiot. _Is that his name?_

"Yeah, the guy we just passed in the hall. His name is Blue Oak," Yellow elaborated. I blushed when I thought of Blue.

"Uh-um... Yeah, he just surprised me is all," I replied in an unclear manner. Yellow smiled.

"Oh, that's fine! I'm sure anyone would be a little skittish with Gold challenging them to a pokemon battle all day!" Yellow said cheerfully. I let out a soft sigh, glad that she'd believed me.

"Well then, let's go find that trash bin," Yellow said and began to lead the way. As we walked further and further away from where I'd run into Blue, my heart began to calm down.

After a while, I began to wonder if Yellow actually knew where we were going.

"Yellow? Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked her nervously.

"Um... Yes...? Maybe? I don't know!" she barely managed to admit. Then I took the lead, and we found a trash can a few minutes later. Sadly, I had no idea of how to find our way back to the classroom.

"Um, Iris... I have to go to the bathroom, so you should probably just start finding your own way back. Bye!" Yellow waved quickly, leaving me behind. _She's abandoning me!_ I stared after her with an expression of utter despair.

"No! Don't leave me here!" I cried after her, but it was too late. I slowly began to back track my steps when I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized quickly, ducking out of their way. When I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes met icy, silver eyes. This caused me to freeze.

"You're lost aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I denied, then ran off before he could call me on my bluff.

What felt like hours later, I was on my way home. When I arrived home, I realized I had dropped my bracelet somewhere. It was really important to me too! I quickly turned to leave so I could retrace my steps when my dad stopped me.

"It's too late to be going on, _young lady_," my dad said.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. You're not leaving," he replied firmly. I retreated into my room, depressed because someone would definitely pick up my bracelet when they saw it. I cried into my pillow. It felt like my life would be over if I didn't find my bracelet.

**I thought this was going to be longer... ;_; **

**Oh well, if you have any ideas, PM me or review them to me. I'm good till about chapter 3 though. BLAH!  
**

**Next time: Find out what happened to Iris's bracelet!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello~ Here's the second chapter! I must say, this is incredibly fun to write~ I'm probably about halfway done already... (on paper of course!) My sister actually typed up most of this. I haven't checked over it yet because I'm out of time... D:  
**

**_Disclaimer_- I don't own Pokemon!  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I still had hope that I'd find my lucky bracelet. I let Kira out of his pokeball to helm me find it, but with no such luck. My mother had given it to me before she disappeared to go travel around different regions when she and Dad had a falling out.

I wanted to cry when I arrived at school. I still hadn't found it, and it was super important. I always had it with me. It was like I wasn't myself with the bracelet. I recalled Kira into his pokeball, and went to my locker, trying and failing to not think about my lost bracelet.

"Is this yours?" a voice asked me. I squeaked and jumped in surprise before looking at the owner of this voice. He held my bracelet directly in front of my face. Tears of joy sprung up into my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"It is! Thank you so, so much!" I cried almost wanting to hug him, but refusing to let myself do so.

"You owe me," he added as he dropped it into my waiting hands. I rose an eyebrow in question, but the red haired guy was already half way down the hall. I decided I didn't really care about that and put my bracelet on. I couldn't drop it while I was wearing it. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and hurried off to class. On my way, I spotted Blue. I instinctively ducked around a corner to hind from him. I always ran when I saw him. He was just too handsome to lay eyes on. I clutched my hands to my chest before finally checking to see if he was gone, and he was. Taking my chances, I hurried into my classroom almost running into Yellow.

"Oh, Iris. Did you make it home safely yesterday?" she asked with a sweet smile. I glared at her slightly before sitting in my seat.

"Yeah. No thanks to you... You abandoned me!" I whined sadly. She gave me a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry!" she replied as if it couldn't be helped I sighed.

"It's alright. I forgive you," I replied. She smiled, sitting next to me. Gold walked into the classroom only moments before our teacher, Blaine, walked into the room.

At about lunchtime, Gold decided to challenge me to a pokemon battle again. A battle I immediately refused.

"C'mon... Why won't you battle me?" Gold complained. He loved to battle other pokemon trainers, even if it only proved how strong his pokemon were. He rarely lost.

"I don't want to," I replied simply.

"You can't be a pokemon trainer and not enjoy battling!" he continued, trying to convince me. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Of course you can," I replied stubbornly, "I only fight if I have to." Then I turned to Yellow, and we left to go eat our lunch together.

"Hey, Yellow? Can I see your sketchbook?" I inquired curiously. I'd noticed she carried it to every class with her. Yellow blushed and placed her hands nervously on the cover.

"O-okay..." she acquiesced after a few seconds. I reached over and removed it from beneath her ands and began glancing through her drawings.

"Wow! You're good!" I said, looking over her sketches of her pokemon and other pokemon she'd seen in Viridian Forest. I flipped through a few drawings when I came across one of a boy and his pikachu. I shut the sketchbook quickly.

"So who was that?" I asked curiously, giving the sketchbook back to her. Yellow blushed nervously,

"It was Red.. and Pika, his pikachu," she answered holding the sketchbook to her chest. I laughed slightly

"Aww.. Someone has a crush," It eased kindly. She blushed a deeper shade before replying.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll develop a crush on someone soon enough," she said evilly. I blushed in surprise, thankful that she hadn't noticed that I already had one. For some reason, it made me hide when I saw him too.

After lunch, we had gym class. The couch, Surge, had us run laps the entire time. We had gym class, regrettably, with the second year class which included Red and Blue. Yellow and I ran with a girl from their class, Green. Green was very lively and knew about Yellow's crush on Red. Apparently she and and Yellow were old friends.

"Iris, are you enjoying school so far?" Green asked me curiously.

"For the most part. I keep getting lost though," I replied s. She laughed.

"Everyone does. If you want, I could get Blue to show you around," she said with a wink. My face turned bright red, and I fell straight onto my face. Green laughed.

"Told you," she said to Yellow. I picked myself up and brushed the dirt off me before running to catch up with the two.

"You are terrible!" I cried as Red and Blue flew past, obviously racing each other. At the end of gym class, I was about ready to collapse. I was exhausted. Apparently Yellow and Green had more stamina then I did a lot more stamina.

I had dragged myself to my locker when Gold pounced again.

"Iris! Battle me!" he yelled loudly when he saw me. A bunch of students turned and looked at me. I smiled nervously and adrenaline rushed through me. I turned tail and ran away.

"No thanks!" I waved and hurried off in a different direction with no idea of where I was going.

Then, I ran straight into someone, which knocked me back onto my butt.

"Oww... " I whimpered and looked up at the person towering above me, "Sorry about that... I should've paid more attention..." My brain then decided to register who I'd run into. Blue. Blue Oak. The guy who I had a crush on. I felt a fire explode into my pale cheeks, and I quickly jumped to my feet.

"Well, uh... Gotta go. Bye!" I shoved out of my mouth and turned down the first hallway I laid my eyes on. Now I was pretty sure he thought I was crazy. I sunk down to my knees in despair in the middle of the empty hallway. _My life sucks..._

After I was finished being depressed, I picked myself off the ground and continued in the opposite direction of where I'd seen Blue. Eventually (actually after about five or so turns in attempt to find my way back to my locker), I realized I was lost... again. When I figured I'd never find my way back, the school began to be horribly creepy. At every noise I thought, "Arcerus! It's a monster! I'm going to die!" I started taking a mixture of rights and lefts by singing a child's rhyme to help me make my decision.

"Lost again?" a voice asked me. I turned around, my eyes meeting silver eyes for the second time that day.

"N-not really..." I whispered, thankful that it wasn't an ax murderer. My paranoia and my father's constant warnings were starting to get the better of me.

"So... You are," he replied. I felt a blush of embarrassment crawl up into my cheeks.

"Apparently," I answered. He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Follow me..." he said, and I reluctantly obeyed, since it could be hours before I found my way out on my own. I found myself staring at his back, keeping a few paces behind him the entire time before we came to a familiar part of the school. A lot of students had already gone home by then. He turned to me suddenly.

"You owe me twice now," he inform me. My face took on an expression of disbelief.

"To think I was about to thank you! Jerk!" I cried, storming off to my locker. I didn't catch the smile that spread across his face as I left.

**R&R please!**

**"Smiles go for miles!" ~Pokemon Mystery dungeon  
**

**~ Natsude-chan  
**


End file.
